GIRL MEETS BOY
by xXKagexHimeXx
Summary: Yep, just your typical girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, that stuff. Oh, and girl is turned into vampire by boy. SakuSasu


My parents are trying to ruin my life. Yeah yeah, I know every teen says that. But I'm serious. Not only did they move me to some hick little town in Louisiana, but they moved me here by myself. They said that we would all live here, as a family. But because of their jobs, it'll take a couple months for them to be transferred here. I had to go first because of school. Whoop dee freakin' doo.

Plus, they sent the cat with me! C'mon! Of all the things they could send, an iPod, computer, a T.V. bigger than the book they assigned in English class, anything! But no. I got a cat. And it talks.

Oh yeah, you read that right. The stupid little furry orange thing talks back to me. And it has one smart ass mouth too! Probably from listening to me all the time, as my mom says. His name is Kyo.

So right now, I'm sitting in front of the A/C with some iced tea whilst reading an old issue of Seventeen I stole from the guidance counciler's office last year. I feel so… well, I don't really know. Just, not me. If that makes sense.

Kyo pads his way across the room and curls up at my feet, licking and nipping at my toes. I wiggle them, examining my blue toenail polish.

"Kyo…." I whine. "Do we have any nail polish in any of the boxes?"

"How would I know?" He growls back.

"Cuz." I poke him.

"Sakura just get up and look yourself you lazy bit-" I cut him off by pushing him off of the chair I'm on, causing him to lose balance. I uncross my legs and stand up, my shoulders slumping. I flop the magazine down on the table and shuffle my way to the fridge.

"I thought you wanted nail polish." Kyo glares at me, "You won't find it in there."

I roll my eyes and glare back at him. "Thanks smartass I'll remember that when I sneak in your room tonight and paint your claws!"

Oh yeah. Because it's just the two of us, Kyo sleeps in what will be my parents bed room.

Pushing that aside, I dart my eyes around the fridge. Nothing.

"Ehh. Wanna come with me to the market?" I ask him, shrugging my shoulders. He nods a bit in reply.

-

-

-

Several minutes later, we're on my pink bike that I've had since sixth grade. Well, _I'm _on it. Kyo is in the basket in the front. You could say its kinda… small.

Anyway, it was really boring on the way there. Neither of us said anything, and there wasn't anything to see except small houses lining the road.

Finally, I pull up at a pretty big looking gas station, because I certainly am not riding this thing ten more miles to the market! Kyo looks at me and his eyes twinkle in that sly cat way that tells me he's smiling. I return the smile and park my bike; he hops out.

I was right. Inside the place is huge, and they have a couple isles for food. I really need to stock up. "Oh.." I sigh, unsure of what to do. I snatch a small basket beside the door and start down an isle. I grabbed quite a few things: Wonder bread, potato chips, chicken noodle soup, lots and lots of cat food (there was a sale an I didn't expect to come back here for a while), Twinkies, microwave ramen noodles, Advil and Tylenol, Band-aids, orange soda, grape soda, Coke, Dr.Pepper look before anyone says anything, I drink a lot of things okay?, microwave rice, Pizza rolls, muffins, peanut butter, grape jelly, pretzels and gum. So yeah, it kind of worked out okay.

I set the basket down on the counter for the cashier to ring up. She smiles at me, and on her name tag, I read "Shizune". Hmm.

The sound of someone entering the building and causing the bells to chime makes me turn my head. In walks a boy with bright blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wears a happy yet goofy grin and pokes the raven haired guy next to him. The other boy seems depressed, because he just growls and looks away.

Kyo paws at my leg, signaling he's ready to go. I tilt my head towards Shizune, who's still ringing things up. She looks up. "Oh hey Naruto! Sasuke!" She waves to them. The blonde boy waves back and grabs a pack of microwave ramen while his friend picks out some cookies. (A/N: Hehe, Sasuke the cookie monster!) The one I guessed to be Naruto looks down at Kyo as he stands behind me.

"Woah cool! Teme look!" He says, a bit of southern accent in his words.

"Hn." Sasuke retorts, rolling his eyes. Kyo hisses and curls into a protective ball. I turn around.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! He's never done that before…" I shot Kyo a warning look before looking back up.

"Oh it's okay!" The blonde boy says. "Oh by the way, you must be new here, I've never seen you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this," He pokes his friend, "Is Sasuke Uchiha."

Uh... I kinda knew that. Well, part of it. Oh whatever! "It's nice to meetcha!" I say.

Sasuke nods, not even glancing at me. A man behind them leans onto the sides of his feet, and lets his eyes roam my body. I can hear Kyo whispering to me what he's doing. He hisses and I tug the hem of my short lavender dress down a bit. Shizune catches him and glares, attracting the attention of Sasuke who seems to sense the intensity. Naruto however, is oblivious, and continues to jam to the music blasting from his blue iPod.

Shizune nods, and the raven haired boy spins on his heels to face the man.

Ya know… From the back Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt. I giggle quietly. Sasuke tenses up at hearing the sound, and I can spot a slight blush creep across his face. Naruto happens to look up at that moment and see it too. He looks between Sasuke and I and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, nudging his frined playfully with his elbow. Sasuke just shrugs it off and glares at the man, who in turn wolf whistles at me.

'Ew!' I think. Kyo arches his shoulders, hissing at the man and letting the fur on his back stand up.

"You need to apoligise to this here lady." Sasuke growls out, nodding to me. Naruto takes the headphones out and tales a moments to catch on. He too glares at the man.

"Hm. No. She's one fine piece of ass and I'd like to f-" He's cut short by Sasuke punching him in the jaw, sending him flying back. I had to lunge forward and grab Naruto to hold him back. "P-please!" I managed to stammer out, "It's fine! I need to go anyway…" I thank Shizune quickly, grabbing the paper bags and dashing outside to my bike. Kyo and I speed home. Little did I know….

Outside of the gas station, Naruto glances around, trying to spot the pink haired girl that dropped her purse. Sasuke puts a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the sun. "Hn." Is all he says. He turns to Naruto.

"Hey. You know where she lives right?"

"Yeah I saw someone moving into the old Lancaster place a few days ago, but I didn't know it was a girl."

Sasuke nodded. "We need to return this to her." And with that, he and the blonde teen hopped into a beat up pickup truck and started towards the house.

Okay! So viola! That's the first chapter. First off, I really want to thank all of you who actually read this, I appreciate it. Please guys, review. DX


End file.
